Wolf of War
by Raptor Pilot
Summary: A Tiger P who has just lost his brother finds a base of hospitable tanks. Being the highest tier he takes command and must lead them through war torn deserts, forests, cities, and open fields. They encounter valor, sacrifice, betrayal, and comradery.


It was dangerous to be in unknown territory alone, but he was of a pretty high tier at least.

The Tiger P was driving along an open desert in the middle of the night. He had won the battle for his team, but there was only enough resources at the enemy base to refuel and rearm. He had to move on. His gun dropped to his hull as he remembered losing his brother.

Flashback, 12 hours ago.

 _It had been a brutal fight, tanks of tier 6-8 running rampant after they had bumped into each other. He was next to his brother, a Tiger I. They both had aspired to be the giant German heavies, but they decided on different paths. He himself was running up the Porche line, while his brother went to the Heinchel design._

 _'Is there anyone else left? Please respond! *Static* Guess it's just us.'_

 _'Yeah, but we can do this. We've been through far worse. Remember back when we were tier 5 and we ended up fighting that T28?'_

 _'I still don't know how we survived.'_

 _'Well we did. This is not going to be'_

 _BOOM!_

 _'BROTHER!'_

 _His brother became a smoking heap of twisted steel._

 _An explosion that big must've been artillery, but where was it?_

 _He turned both his hull and turret left as he frantically searched for the enemy artillery. The hole was in the left side of his brother's hull, so they couldn't be far._

 _There. A G.W. Panther._

 _BANG!_

 _The artillery explodes._

 _'That one was for you. Brother.'_

He shook his turret violently trying to refocus. He had to keep moving. Try to find some hospitable tanks. He had to do it quickly, because he was running out of fuel.

Sometimes he regretted going to the Tiger P. He loved his armor, but he went through fuel like crazy.

He stopped and waggled his hull. Listening to the sloshing of fuel and judging how much he had.

'Not good. I've got maybe 30 minutes left.'

He kept driving, every once in a while firing his gun hoping to attract the attention of someone, ANYONE, to come help him.

He figured he had maybe 5 minutes of fuel left.

In front of him was a giant hill.

'I have just enough fuel to get over this. If I don't find anything, I'm done for.'

He starts going up the hill, and he can hear his engine sputter every now and then.

He crests the ridge, and his gun drops to his hull. Nothing. He was finished. The mighty Tiger P, and he was going to die from lack of fuel. Well, actually that's not true. Some enemy tank would find him out of fuel, and simply shoot the hell out of him.

'Looks like I'll be joining you sooner than I thought.'

'Who are you talking to?'

BANG!

Whoever spoke to him startled him so much he fired his gun.

He turned his turret 90° degrees left and… a Leichttraktor? What's a tier 1 doing out here?

'What are you doing here kid? It's dangerous out here.'

'I heard gunshots, but I never heard any return fire, so I thought maybe someone needed help. Are you ok?'

'Too late for me kid. I'm empty. I can maybe make it 20 yards before my engine fails from fuel shortage. There's nothing you can do.'

'Of course there is. Just look behind me.'

He raised his gun up to look, and there was a Base. It wasn't that far, but he would run dry before he got there.

'Oh. How did I miss that?'

'I'll go tell them to bring some fuel to you. We need a High Tier Heavy. I'll be right back.'

The Leichttraktor drove off.

The Tiger P looked up, and saw storm clouds.

'That's not good.'

Just 10 minutes later, the LT and a Hellcat returned. The Hellcat had fuel cans behind its turret.

'A Tiger P! So the little one wasn't lying.'

'Can we hurry this up? I need to move before that rain hits.'

They fuel up the Tiger P and he slams down the throttle and heads for the base. About 200 yards away the rain comes down hard, and the sand becomes like mud.

'No no no no NOOOOOO!'

The Hellcat at stops and looks back.

'What's wrong?'

The Tiger P tries to move, but he's gotten stuck.

'It's this mud. My engine isn't powerful enough. *Grunts* Come on YOU SON OF A BITCH!'

His engine starts smoking. First the smoke is white, then grey, then black.

'Reduce your engine power! You're going to catch fire.'

He immediately does so.

'I'll have to grab a cable shot.'

The Hellcat drives off.

'Are you ok mister?'

'Yeah, but my engine is pretty weak for my weight. The engine is very powerful, but I'm very heavy.'

'I see. Hey when you reach the next tier, what are you going to be?'

'Well, I was partial to the Vk45.02 A, but I did face off against one a while ago, and I could pen his upper plate, but his just bounced. I don't think I want to get rid of my armor. So I'm thinking about going to the Ferdi.'

'Cool. You got a name?'

'… Wolf. They call me Wolf.'

'Im Rook. Short for Rookie. Because, I'm not exactly a good driver.'

'Everyone starts somewhere.'

They sit there for a bit and the Hellcat returns.

He points his gun at Wolf and fires.

The cable shot was a major benefit to tanks who got stuck.

Cutting edge technology gave it a small radar. When fired, it would sense it was close to a tank, split apart, and a steel cable lasso would come out and wrap around the turret, or gun case of a tank destroyer. If you DIDNT have a turret or gun case… they were still working on that.

'Ok I'm gonna try and pull you out. Full speed on 3. 1, 2, 3!'

Both the Hellcat and Wolf fire walled the throttle, but Wolf's tracks refused to give up their grip on the mud.

'GO ON A DIET TIGER!'

'SHUT IT BITE SIZE!'

Finally they both stopped.

'Good grief. How much do you weigh?'

'60 tons.'

'I'm gonna have to go get more of us. Stay put. Poor choice of words.'

So Wolf and Rook waited until the Hellcat came back. With him was a Churchill I, an M4 Sherman, and a VK 30.01D. The all linked to Wolf with their cable shots and the sounds of 5 engines working at maximum capacity echoed.

Wolf felt his tracks shift, then squeak, then move.

Slowly, he left the small hole his tracks had dug in the mud.

They continued to tow him until they arrived at the base.

The Churchill speaks first after the cables are released.

'I say old chap, your engine must go through fuel like crazy trying to move you.'

'You have no idea.'

The M4 speaks next.

'You're a Tiger right? Big 88 gun?'

Wolf lifts the gun up and down, the equivalent of a nod.

'Awesome! I've heard about that gun! I've been told it could hit a StuG from 500 yards four times out of five!'

Wolf laughs.

'Yeah. 8.8cm KwK L/71. Averages not far under 200mm of penetration with a dispersion of only 34cm at 100 meters. This gun couldn't be more German if it was made of Baltic Crosses and German Flags.'

A few days later...

Wolf and the rest of the team were conducting a raid on a nearby enemy team. It was night time so the enemy was hopefully asleep.

It too was a large open desert, they were in Africa after all.

'Ok I see the flag. Hey Johnson.'

The Hellcat responds.

'Yeah?'

'Take up a sniper spot on that dune over there. Vik (The Vk) I want you to give me some support in case I get outnumbered.'

'Jawhol.'

'Hey Rook you think you can scout ahead? You're engine is rather quiet, you'll be easy to miss.'

'Ok I'll try.'

Wolf, being the highest tier on the team quickly became the leader.

With Rook...

He drove into the camp, his turret swinging black and forth rather quickly. His gun barrel was shaking too.

Every time his tracks squeaked he paused and turned his turret in a full circle.

The 8th time, he engine almost died from shock.

He was starting at a T95.

He backed away from the slumbering giant and radioed the team.

'W-w-w-w-w-w'

'Calm down. What's happening?'

'Wolf, there's a T95 here. We need to leave.'

Wolf switches his words to the Kv-2 on their team. Her name was Kate.

'Hey Kate, you have the 152 gun right?'

'Da.'

'I need you to catch up to us. There's a T95 we need you to put some HE up the ass of.'

'Are you crazy?'

'Your HE will typically penetrate 80mm of armor correct? *He doesn't get a verbal response, so he continues* Well the T95 only has 51mm of armor at the rear. If that bullet goes through it's basically finished. Besides it's asleep. You'll have no problem getting to the rear.'

'Wolf this is-'

'I'm in charge here. If you don't like how I'm running it, kill me. Until then you listen. Do we understand each other?'

'... Yes comrade tank commander.'

'Good.'

'Wolf you better hurry. I'm freaking out here.'

'On the way Rook, hold tight.'

A minute later, Wolf, Vik, and Kate arrive.

'Ok there it is. Everyone load HE.'

The clunk of shells being ejected resounds, and Wolf and the rest tense as they fear that may have woken the enemy team up.

5 seconds pass and Wolf speaks to the whole team.

'This is Wolf to all tanks. Once we shoot this T95, all hell will break loose. TDs stay in your sniper spots. Arty prepare to fire on spotted targets. Clear?'

'Da.'

'Ja.'

'Yes.'

'Yeah.'

The clunk of shells going into the chamber tells Wolf they are ready to shoot.

'Ok all tanks move forwards!'

He switches to Vik, Kate, and Rook.

'Rook get out of here. It's about to get hot.'

'Jawhol.'

'Ok guys ready?'

'Da.'

'Ja.'

'FIRE!'

BANG!BANG!BANG!

BOOM!

The T95 has its roof ripped open. It's dead.

They hear shouting.

'WHO FIRED?!'

'ALL TANKS REPORT IN!'

'THIS IS JACK, I SEE ENEMY TANKS! RICO IS DEAD!'

'KILL THEM NOW!'

Wolf looks up on a dune and sees a T20.

"Attacking T20"

"Affirmative"

BANG!BANG!

Wolf and Vik fire their cannons. The T20 fires, but he's using a 105mm howitzer and his shot was poorly aimed. It flies overhead harmlessly.

BOOM!

The T20 explodes.

'Nice shot MArty. Looked like a direct hit.'

'Thanks Wolf. Reloading. Time to fire, 30 seconds.'

"Affirmative."

MArty was their Hummel. He was a fantastic marksman even at long range. (Yes it is capital M and capital A)

Johnson's voice crackles in.

'I've got a T44 about 200 meters in front of me. Should I engage?'

'No. Stay hidden and let the others shoot.'

"Affirmative."

6 shots come in and one of them blows the T44's turret off. An Ammo Rack.

Wolf drives over a dune and at the bottom he sees an E75.

'OH SHIT!'

"SOS!"

'I see it. 5 seconds.'

The E75 turns his 128mm to Wolf and fires.

'GAH!'

The shot goes clean through Wolf's hull, but didn't hit anything important.

Wolf fires at the Commander's Cupola and sees the E75's gun twitch in pain.

"Attacking E75."

2 seconds later, the E75 catches fire from a hit from MArty.

The E75 burns to death.

'Thanks.'

'No problem. 30 seconds to reload.'

Rook is driving out of the camp when he spots a Wespe.

'Hmm.'

He drives behind the Wespe who is too focused to notice him.

He loads HE and fires 3 quick shots into the Wespe's unarmored rear before it can react. The Wespe blows up.

'Hey Wolf it's Rook, enemy Wespe neutralized.'

'Nice! Now hurry and get out. Don't push your luck.'

"Affirmative."

As the battle begins to wind down, it looks like despite the enemy team being a higher tier, the surprise of the attack will get Wolf's team a win without losing a single tank.

Looks can be deceiving.

'This is Wolf. Do we have a kill count?'

Everyone responds saying the number of kills they had. Wolf counts 14.

'That's 14... there's still one out here somewhere. Hey Easy (M4A3E8) you been hit yet?'

"Negative."

'Ok follow me we're going to find this guy.'

"Affirmative."

Wolf and Easy link up and start searching.

BOOM!

Easy is blown away. He's hit so hard he flips over on his side.

'SHIT! WHAT WAS THAT!?'

'Wolf it's me MArty. I just saw some bushes get stripped of leaves from that shot. It's about 200 meters to your left. Get out of there.'

Wolf backs up behind a dune that covers his left side.

'This is Wolf. Easy did not get ammo racked. Whatever did that has a gun of at least 150mm in caliber. Johnson I need you to check that bush while he's focused on me. DO NOT GET HIT!'

"Affirmative."

A few moments later Johnson stops so fast his tracks screech.

He's staring at a JagdPanzer E100.

The JagdPanzer slowly turns to face him. Johnson, frozen in fear, doesn't move.

BAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Johnson nearly flips over, but he hasn't been hit. The shell landed next to him, but the shockwave alone nearly killed him.

'J-J-JAGER00!'

"Attcaking JagdPanzer E100.'

Bang!

'Nice shooting MArty. Johnson get out of there.'

'Y-Yeah.'

Johnson spins his hull around and runs in the other direction.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

The shot flies over Johnson and pummels the Churchill I that Wolf met originally.

POP!

Kate's HE shell blows off the Jager00's tracks.

'This is Wolf. All tanks cease fire. His tracks are gone. He's done.'

Wolf drives to the side of the giant TD. Even though it can't shoot at him, the gun sends chills down his engine.

Suddenly, the JagdPanzer's hull turns and faces Wolf.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

'AH!'

The shot does significant damage, but Wolf is still alive, BARELY!

"Attacking JagdPanzer E100."

BOOM!

A second direct artillery hit finishes the massive TD.

'Wolf, you got hit pretty bad.'

'I think I'm ok.'

Johnson's voice replaces MArty's.

'Hey Wolf, your hemorrhaging oil, we need to get that fixed ASAP. Shut your engine off. Save your remaining oil.'

Wolf shuts his engine down, and goes to sleep.


End file.
